Past Remix: Concealed Light
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Storm and his friends take it easy and went to the Islands of Iwana to relax. Along the trip, they meet Acer with his step father, Dr. Ruku. To more of surprise, Acer has a demon known as Light, Storm and Dark now have two new rivals to learn from if they want to get better. Of course, evil doesn't rest for Eris is lurking around and has a new dangerous plot. Can they stop her?


Me: Here is a new story with...well, vacation. This takes place after Fate and Destiny, but before Cosmic Twilight. This story...came out so random. I'm a bit excited because of it, OCs belong to me and yes, no prologue this time! Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter One: The counterpart of...what?**

* * *

The sun shined brightly with fair skies, a cruise ship sailing across the sea to its destination. Standing outside at the tip of the boat were two monkeys. One was a male monkey with black fur and shoulder length hair, wore a light blue shirt with a red necktie, a brown coat and blue jeans. The other was a male monkey with blue fur and short hair, wore a red army uniform and black boots, both were staring out of the visible islands up ahead.

" Woah...they looked even better than the brochure..." Satan whispered, looking through a pair of binoculars as Storm sighed, holding a clipboard.

" Good, I don't like traveling in boats. Once I get off, I am so hugging a tree to death..." he muttered weakly, still feeling dizzy from the day they got on the boat." Anyways, I manage to make a list of those who we invited and it seems pretty good..." Storm responded as Satan grabbed the clipboard, observing to see if Storm didn't mess up.

_People invited_

_Crystal  
Cathy (obviously)  
Suki and Callan  
__Satan  
__Sonore  
__Seth  
__Holly  
Topaz  
Elena (and Belinda)  
Fermont_

" Wait a minute...didn't you invite your parents? Isn't Kenage and Suki with us?" Satan asked puzzled as Storm nodded.

" They are. It's just...they don't want their name written since their ghosts...err, wisps..." he explained as the blue monkey rolled his eyes." Of course..." he muttered and looks back, then noticing something strange about the list.

" Say...didn't I (and Crystal) tell you to invite Cloud, Akeno, Moss and my dad?" he questioned suspiciously as the black monkey swiped the clipboard away from Satan, showing a glare." Hell no, I am not going to invite Razor and my annoying cousin over! They are all evil and I choose whoever I want to come over..."

" Akeno and Moss are evil?" Satan replied sarcastically.

" Uh, yeah! Moss is a thief and Akeno bakes cookies, she really knows how to play dirty..."

_" In which you should have been dead when we visited her last week, you ate all her home-baked cookies?"_ a voice interrupted as a monkey with silver fur and hair, wearing a white coat and pants, appeared. He wore a yellow shirt beneath with a green tie, an angelic badge on it. He has white feathered wings and halo, Dark sat on Storm's shoulder in a mini ghost. Storm blushed, gripping on the clipboard," That's because she is fooling you guys to think that~! Besides, I don't want Cloud anywhere near my student!" he huffed as Dark and Satan face palm themselves for Storm's stubbornness.  
" Storm, I'm pretty sure that your cousin wouldn't dare try to go that low with Crystal. Besides, why can't you just get along with him when he doesn't hold a grudge against you anymore..."

" I don't care, he is annoying and you seriously have no clue on goes in that bastard's mind! He's a thief, I should know when a crook is using one of their tricks..." Storm goes off into another rant, the tenth one for this week for that's how long they were in the cruise ship. Chuck thought that Storm and Crystal needed a vacation after fighting off Wrath's army, the officer then decided that he should invite everyone to a trip to the Iwana islands. Well, Satan and Crystal wanted to go to the Iwana islands, Storm agreed to their choice for two reasons; food and adventure. He could have invited the others like Jeffery or Kage, but they didn't want to take a break _(well Kage has to protect the goddamn border that separates the East and West hemisphere, so important that it's not even funny)_ so here they are, only a couple of miles to their paradise.

As the black monkey still continues on with his rant, Satan looks to see Dark sitting on Storm's shoulder, the angel shook his head for his host's stupidity. Speaking of Dark, Satan and pretty much anyone can now see Dark for he suddenly became visible to the world. Not saying angels can be seen while demons can't, This could be that Dark isn't so used to being something that was the complete opposite of his own kind. Then again, the possible explanation for Dark turning into an angel could be on how he is becoming more kind towards Storm.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Dark snapped before yanking on Storm's hair, causing pain for the officer as the blue monkey sweat dropped._* I find that hard to believe that he is getting nice...*_ Satan thought to himself, Dark still uses his old habits and holds such violent temper. He may changed appearance, but was still the same lunatic as before.

" Forget it, I'm gonna go check the others and see if everyone is ready..." Storm grumbled, walks off with Dark still yanking on his hair. The blue monkey was left by himself, he sighed and looked at the path where the officer had left off." I will never understand him..."

" Neither would I...yet that's what makes him very interesting~" a voice responded from behind, causing the solider to jump and quickly turn to see a male monkey with brown fur and black short hair with violet eyes. He wore a navy blue hat and vest, a black coat with a blue scarf and gloves. He had black pants and brown boots, Satan began freaking out to see that Razor was in the boat the entire time.

" WHAT THE- How did you get on board, father?!" he screamed as next to the monkey was a female monkey. She has silver fur and long silky hair with a purple hairband with a flower. She had purple eyes and wore a white coat with a white like dress under it with long sleeves. Next to her was a male monkey that had bright green fur and short hair, has dark emerald eyes, and a green hooded sweater. He wore dark green camo pants and brown shoes, Moss didn't say anything for he was looking up at the sky.

" Well Cloud got a bit upset that his cousin didn't invite him. So, we sorta snuck in the boat if any of you noticed the boat shook a bit when you guys departed..." Akeno said in the conversation as the blue monkey took a thought back on the day they left." That explained a lot about. But still, you do realize that Storm isn't going to be happy about you guys sneaking in the boat like this?" he responded back as Razor shrugged, twirling his black umbrella." Well he's just going have to suck it up! It's his decision and he knows that we deserve this trip, We didn't kill all of those zombies for nothing..." the brown monkey scoffed a bit, he walks off to where Storm went with Moss following, Satan sighed.

* This can't be good...*

* * *

" How long are we going to be on this boat, dad?" a monkey with turquoise fur and short hair with a black highlight, responded. He wore a silver hat with a black ribbon hanging. He wore a silver jacket with loose yellow ribbon trimmings on the waist and elbows of the jacket, a white shirt underneath with a slightly loose yellow neck tie. The monkey wore blue jeans with two black belts, one of them slightly tilted and black shoes with red and white designs.  
Next to Sonore was a monkey with black fur and short hair with a white bang that has a black line going across it. He wore a red formal suit with gold yet rusted chains on his red-violet scarf and the sides of his red pants, along with white shoes. Both of them were apparently packing their belongings since their destination isn't too far ahead.

" Just a few hours, stop asking the same question! Son, you need to learn more about being patient..."Seth growled as Storm comes in their room with Dark still yanking on his hair." Ow...hey guys...ow...I was just checking if...ow...you guys are ready!" Storm replied with a bit of pain from the pulling, Seth rolled his eyes as Sonore grinned a bit." Yep, we're all set to go! It was really nice of you to invite us..." the turquoise monkey replied as Storm nodded before walking off, still grunting in pain for the angel was now biting him.

The two monkeys then had puzzled looks for they saw Razor come by, the Byakko closed his parasol and waved a bit." Hey Seth! Surprised?" he chuckled a bit as the Raiden monkey rolled his eyes, smirking a bit." Nope. I pretty much guessed that you would crash in sooner or later..." he said as Razor glanced aside to see a shadow move by and frowned.

Meanwhile, Storm was going to check on Crystal and the others, Dark finally got tired of biting and disappeared back into the officer's mind. He walking through the halls of the ship, pausing to sense that someone was behind him and turned. There was no one and being the only person in the hall of the third level didn't help, every other person getting their stuff. Storm shrugged it off and continues his stroll before hearing a moving cart. The officer turned around again as horror flashed across his face, seeing a light blue monkey. He wore a gray jacket, black pants, brown boots and a mini ponytail with white ends, Cloud narrowed his eyes. Storm quickly stepped aside, only to not be able to foreshadow his cousin jumping off the cart and delivered a kick.

Right in the pride area, **hard**. And did I mention that his foot was covered in a block of cement?

Storm cried in pain before falling to his knees in discomfort, now groaning as Cloud gave a snort of disgust.

" That is what you get for not inviting ME into this trip!" Cloud shouted in rage as Storm looked up, glaring with tears.  
" Y-yeah? Well, I don't trust you being so close to my student! Lay any sexual harassment on Crystal and you are dead!" he hissed as Cloud rolled his eyes, the officer doesn't seem to approve the relationship between his pupil and his cousin. To make things worse, Cloud even proposed to her during the battle against Wrath and Storm couldn't tolerate his annoying relative at this point.

" Are you still whining over the proposal thing? Look, Steven, Crystal loves me and I'm said I would never hurt her in my life, I swore it! Can't you just give me a break?" the light blue monkey said as Storm got over his pain and got up to his feet, glaring." I know that, but just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean I can arrest you! If you can keep a certain distance away from Crystal and no stealing people's wallets, then you can relax!" Storm replied back as Cloud narrowed his eyes before walking off, the officer frowned.

" One more thing..."

" What?" Cloud said, turning his head a bit at his cousin." Where did you even get the cement?" Storm asked as the monkey shrugged." I dunno..." he said, walking off with the cement block still covering his foot.

_* You do realize that he isn't going to listen?*_ Dark said within the officer's mind, the black monkey nodded." I know...that's why I'm gonna watch him like a ninja and..."

_* Storm...*_

" Yes?"

_* I'm quite surprised that you are okay with that piece of rope on your leg...*_ Dark whispered as Storm looked down to see that rope was caught on his left leg, his eyes nearly bugged out and starts screaming, running around in circles due to his phobia of rope. Watching the officer acting like a pansy, was a female monkey with red fur and short red hair with bangs on the side of her head. She wore light blue gloves, boots and top with silver ends. She also wore a light blue skirt and a gray jacket along with two sliver diamond shape hairclips on the sides of her hair. She rolled her eyes a bit.

_* I still don't understand how I was defeated by a runt like him...*_ Topaz thought to herself since the Wrath thing happened to be HER plan. Of course, she found it very funny to see how compassionate Storm acted towards her, even when she just killed him with an arrow. The red monkey narrowed her eyes for Storm now tripped, grabbing the rope and throws it out the window, Topaz paused for a moment and sighed. Then again, she wasn't totally forgotten by everyone, clan or not, for Storm was the only person at the very start that actually sees her as a living being. Some of the others are beginning to see the same thing, Topaz tighten his hands to fists as coming in the room was a sunglow monkey.

She has blond hair tied to a ponytail with a blue hairband. She wore a blue and white maid dress and blue shoes, Cathy sees Storm and sighed before helping her husband up.  
" Storm, really? We are just arriving and you are already acting like an idiot! You do realize that the folks in these islands shun people who act like you?" she said as Storm stared dumbfounded for moment, the female monkey frowned to see that his mind was going blank again.

" Uh...what did you say?" Storm asked as Cathy facepalm herself." Never mind! Look, watch the kids cause I have to help Holly with something..." she said before the maid walks off. Storm looked at the sunglow female with blond hair in a ponytail like Cathy, only with black ends and had amber eyes. She wore a green jacket with two pockets and wore red pants with black boots. The other one was a black fur monkey with black short hair along with blond ends. He had blue eyes like Cathy, wore a red short-sleeved shirt with gray edges and wristbands, black pants and blue shoes with red marks. Both of them, age of six, stared at their father rather curious as he sighed.

" Why did Cloud come along?"

* * *

" I can't believe it..." a female monkey whispered, staring at her belongings. She had purple fur and hair with a red heart hair-clip and pink, luminous eyes. She wore a buttoned purple shirt with a heart, long black and purple sleeves and blue jeans. Crystal sighed before yelping in surprise for someone hugged her from behind, turning her head to see that it was Cloud, relaxing a bit." You nearly scared me!" she said, trying not to yell as the light blue monkey lets go of his lover.

" Sorry, babe! Just snuck in to see you and no worries, Steven already knows that I'm here..." Cloud replied coolly as Crystal sighed, smiling a bit and hugs him before kissing. They stopped from a loud bang, turning to see Storm standing at the doorway of the room with his fist pressed against the wall, Suki and Callan peeking behind their father's side.

" What part of no PDA do you not understand?" the black monkey growled as Cloud lets go, Crystal rolled her eyes." Storm, I'm okay! Quit acting like my dad..." she growled back as Storm simply sighed." Fine...just let me know if you find out who's been stealing your panties and bras..." the officer said before walking off, the purple monkey puts her hands on her hips." I don't even think my dad is even THAT protective..." she paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes at her fiancé," Wait a minute...are YOU the one taking my undergarments?" Crystal asked suspiciously as Cloud's face went pink.

" Um...no...what gave you the thought that I would do t-that?" his voice shook nervously as Crystal puts her hand in his pocket to pull out a pair of pink panties, recognizing that it was hers. The light blue monkey's face now turned to a shade of red, chuckling a bit.

" Oh...how did t-those get in there...?" he whispered as Crystal blushed a bit and sighed, taking the panties back.

_" Attention, all passengers. We are arriving at the docks so please get your belongings and get ready to get off the boat..."_

Crystal sighed again, grabbed her things with Cloud helping, the two walked out of the room.

* * *

" OH land, how much I missed you~" Storm cooed, hugging a palm tree of the Iwana islands as Suki also copied her father, still having no clue on why he was hugging the tree to death.

" Quit hugging the tree, you moron!" Seth growled, trying to yank Storm off for the residents of the place were now keeping their gazes at them. Well, Storm and Fermont (a monkey that has ivory colored fur and short curly hair with black horns and ears of a sheep. Wears a cotton scarf with a yellow and orange poncho, a cream-colored sweater underneath and brown pants with blue sneakers. They were staring at him because of his ears and horns, but he wasn't bothered since he was always staring back, mostly at the humans.

" Humans who do not respect me, I will not respect them...all of them..." he grumbled, feeling stupid to even agreeing on taking the invitation to this place. He should be watching the sheep near the Great Yokai Ridge, but he is sure that the Ittan-momens under his command can handle the job.  
" Well, well! If it isn't 'Lambchops'?" Cloud called out mockingly, coming out of the boat with Crystal, Moss and Akeno. The ivory monkey glared," I heard people here make wolf stew and I certainly wouldn't be surprised if they mistaken you as one!" he hissed back in the same tone as Cloud then glared, offended.

Satan rolled his eyes and cleared his throat a bit." Alright, guys, I know we are all excited, but we should all stay together to prevent...!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence for everyone already ran off to who knows where about of the island, leaving him in a pile of sand. The blue monkey spits out some sand, now a bit frustrated that everyone just ignored him like that. The only ones that didn't leave were Storm, Crystal, Cloud, Moss, Cathy, Topaz and Akeno.

Oh yeah, and the kids.

" At least some people have patience..." he muttered as Storm shrugged," It's alright, Satan. It's not like everyone is going to blow up this island," he replied as Akeno comes over to them." Well, nobody except your father, Storm. You can't rely on Seth to watch Kenage for a couple of days. This isn't the netherworld..." she explained as the officer was then discouraged, seeing that she was right. The day when he learned that his parents were brought back (as ghosts) was the same time he learned how dangerous his father was. Not as a threat, but Kenage was a ball of nuclear energy for crying out loud! They are pretty much trying to get his parents back to living, but for now, it's best to be supervised and Kenage didn't seemed pleased with the idea.

Especially being locked in a nuclear-proof box.

" Can I get out of the box, NOW?!" Kenage shouted from the box, his voice muffled for the box was small, Satan picked up the box that Seth was supposed to carry." No, Kenage, we are gonna have to find a large area and THEN we can let you out, okay?" he replied back to his deceased best friend, who lets out a loud groan of disgust.

" Fine! Just hurry it up..." he growled as everyone rolled their eyes. While the rest were entering the town known as Icoral, Dark reappeared on Storm's shoulder, sensing something is following them...a demon." Storm...I sense something following us..." he muttered quietly as Storm stopped walking, cursing silently that there was going to be trouble on vacation. It looks like he is going to have to lure the demon away from the town, right near the docks in the south.

" Satan, you and the rest have a tour guide, I have to go...far from here..." he whispered anxiously, the blue solider looked confused before seeing Dark look anticipated and frowned." Alright, but can you take your father along cause I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea in this place..." he muttered, giving Storm the box (which Kenage is still upset, inside) and puts it in his coat pocket before running off. Cloud and Topaz both seemed suspicious and ran after the officer, leaving the rest puzzled.

" Where are they going?" Cathy muttered, holding Suki's and Callan's hands as Satan narrowed his eyes.

" Just...the usual demon business..." Satan paused for everyone saw Elena, skipping across the crowd and going on after them. They had a look of disgust, Akeno narrowed her eyes in the same expression.

" I hope they know what they are doing..."

* * *

The black monkey was running through the jungle, coming to a screeching halt to hear that something was following him.

" What are you doing, Storm?" Topaz called out, Storm turned around to see that her and his cousin just followed him." Guys, you should be in the tour guide or something! This is for me and Dark to handle!" he hissed as Cloud gave a smirk.

" What's the fun of that when you get the goods for yourself? Do you really think we are that weak?" he snickered a bit as Storm bit his lip, thinking that saying that they are weak would make Topaz very upset." Uh...no. I just don't want the demon to get the thought of us of ambushing it. Besides, you guys don't have demons so how you two going to know where it is?" he questioned as Cloud and Topaz looked at each before at Storm, unamused.

" To let you know, Steven, I did have a demon, but he's not with me now. I can still sense Dark or any other supernatural being even without his help," Cloud answered, Storm's left eye twitched like mad on the nickname." I told you not to give me that nickname, it's Storm!" he growled as Topaz sighed." I agree with Cloud, I can sense them even without a demon..."

" So can I~!" a familiar, cheerful voice sang out as the three froze and turned around to see a female white monkey. She wore a hairband with a yellow ribbon that tied a ponytail on one side of her head. The monkey also wore a yellow shirt with a ribbon, light blue skirt with a black belt. The three made a look of disgust, Storm tries to smile nervously." Let's...just get this over with, shall we?" he said through his teeth, Cloud and Topaz nodded with the same expression, Elena smiled.

The group soon arrived in large dock area, seeing that it must be where the island gets shipping supplies since it's now empty." It's coming closer!" Dark shouted, the three heard running footsteps and turned to their right, seeing two shadowy figures jump out at quick speed. They leaped over them, landing near the docks and Storm narrowed his eyes.

One monkey had aquamarine fur and short hair with a pair of orange goggles. He wore an orange shirt with ripped shoulder ends, a peace symbol necklace with orange shorts and black shoes. Storm sees that he isn't the demon for the other next to him was. The other had jet black fur and short hair with midnight blue eyes. He wore a yellow and white headband, a gray jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. He wore black pants that had a unique yellow pattern design and white shoes, Storm bit his lip on the sight of the two swords behind the monkey's back, but that's not what made him feel something is wrong.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but when it comes to sensing demons, there was always a negative vibe in the air yet this guy didn't bring any fear. He could say that this was a false alarm and that he isn't one, but demons can blend into society very well. As long as they aren't hybrids or couldn't hide certain traits (As well do angels, counting Dark's wings...) then it's possible. The entire point was the fact that this one isn't normal. Dark, still in that small ghost form over his shoulder, simply glared at the two yet the officer feel that he is also seeing the unusual notice.

" Say...you wouldn't happen to be Storm from Hearth City, are you?" the aquamarine colored monkey asked as Storm glanced back at Cloud and Topaz. They shrugged, having no clue and he didn't bother to ask Elena, who was distracted by the seagulls flying around." Um...yeah, I am Storm. Why?" he asked back as the monkey walks over and held out his hand.

" Oh wow, you're ACTUALLY Storm? That...is so cool! I'm Acer and you're like my favorite hero!" he exclaimed as Storm felt surprised and grinned, shaking his hand." Well, it's very nice to meet you, Acer..." he replied back as Dark then rolled his eyes.

* Fans...* He thought as Acer then turned his attention to the small angel." And you're Dark Storm a.k.a Dark! You are so cool, no wonder you have an awesome host!" the monkey said as Storm seemed surprised that Dark is popular in a way. Dark blushed a bit and looked to the sides," Um! W-why thank you...it's nice to know that my reputation is going out to the world," he replied back in a shaky voice as Storm snickered a bit." And you said fans were bad..." the black monkey chuckled a bit. Topaz sighed a bit as Cloud crossed his arms, giving sort of scowl and rolled his eyes.

" Typically for Steven..."

" And I know you two as well! You're Topaz, who tried to take over the world and you're Cloud, you are very well-known thief in this west side of the world!" Acer added as Topaz seemed surprised that the monkey knows this much from a faraway resort like this island. Cloud, however, smirked for his reputation and seemed fine on having a fan despite his wrong doings. Storm glared at his cousin, muttered some things under his breath before looking at Elena, who didn't even pay any attention to their conversation.

" And...that's Elena, right?" Acer asked as Storm tried not to make a disgusted face, nodding." Oh...she's cool..." the aquamarine monkey whispered as Topaz shrugged." So...who is him?" she asked quietly as they looked over at the demon that came with Acer, the black monkey simply kept his sapphire gaze at them. The monkey scratched his head.

" Yeah...that's my demon, Light Acer, but me and Dr. Ruku call him Light for short. From the looks of it, he is trying to understand you guys..." he explained as appearing from Elena's side was a female monkey much taller than her. She had dark blue fur and long hair in a pony tail. She wore dark navy blue and white zipper top and jeans with black boots, the female demon narrowed her eyes." I can understand that for the mortals and Dark, but not his own kind? Demons can tell what deadly sin of another, it comes natural!" she questioned as Dark glared back at Belinda, stands by Storm before changing to his regular height, a bit taller than Storm, but nothing close to Belinda.

" Well...that's because Light isn't born naturally. To be honest...Dr. Ruku created Light..." Acer whispered nervously as everyone was shocked, mostly Dark as Storm fully understood why everything felt so different.  
" Oh wow...so, he ACTUALLY created a demon? In living flesh?" he exclaimed a bit as the aquamarine monkey nodded, smiling." He really did! He researches and studies on demons which before you guys say is weird, it's sorta natural since this island actually holds some history about mortals and demons crossing paths," he explained as Topaz seemed rather interested into learning more about this concept.

" Well that seems explainable so you wouldn't mind bringing us to him, would you?" she asked as Acer nodded, smiling.

" Sure!" he replied as Storm looked back at the jungle." Well first, we got to get the others rounded up before we do. Also, do you know a very large area to let my dad out of the box and NOT destroy any populated areas?" Storm asked nervously, pointing at the box as Acer shrugged." Worth a try..."

" Good, cause I'm SICK OF THIS DAMN BOX!" Kenage yelled from the item, it now begins to heat up from the rising temperatures of the nuclear energy, making Storm bit his lip in pain. By the time they round-up the rest and the area, he might end up with a burn mark for the rest of his life...

* * *

Me: And woot, woot~! There goes the first chapter! So, that introduces Acer and Light, pretty cool huh? Well, the lol moments was the cement brick kick to the crotch (poor Storm!XD) and Kenage in a box! Of course, you guys know the moments! Well, review and see ya next chapter~!


End file.
